Fire-Shot: un Mariage d'Etoile Enflammée
by HimeCo
Summary: Il relate le futur de nos héros après la fin du manga. Le comment et le pourquoi seront expliqués. Les choix des uns et des autres. Après les séparations, la réunion. C'est le thème de ce Fire-Shot. Attention: Lucy x Natsu
1. Fire-Shot: One

Préface:

Que veux dire Fire-Shot ? (ceci est bien un nom inventé par moi pour définir mon One-Shot)  
Celui-ci à des règles spécifiques.  
Premièrement il est composé de divers chapitres mais longs de trois pages (traitement de texte).  
Pourquoi ? Déjà pour permettre une lecture rapide, et de placer un plus grand suspens.  
Fire-Shot signifie aussi relater le futur de nos héros mais après la fin du manga (qui n'est pas encore survenu je sais bien).  
Bien évidemment, ce Fire-Shot parle de nos héros de Fairy Tail et plus particulièrement du couple Natsu x Lucy. Bien que d'autre couples peuvent survenir, je ne sais pas encore.  
Cher lecteur dans ce Fire-Shot !  
Il faut savoir que le premier paragraphe sera toujours le présent.  
Mais rassurez-vous, c'est un One-Shot tout ce qu'il a de plus normal.

Cet O.S. relate l'histoire de Fairy Tail bien après la fin du manga..

**Résumé:** Il relate le futur de nos héros après la fin du manga. Le comment et le pourquoi seront expliqués. Les choix des uns et des autres. Après les séparations, la réunion. C'est le thème de ce Fire-Shot.

Genre: Tragédie / Amitié / Romance

Sous-Genre: Hurt-Confort

Orientation: Shônen_Hétéro

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Statut: en cours

Crédit: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima-sama.

* * *

Aujourd'hui : signera un jour nouveau dans sa nouvelle vie. Un jour qui fut un levé aux aurores.

Alors que la rosée venait à peine de déposer son voile humide sur la vaste et fleurie Magnoria, la jeune Lucy fut tirée hors de son lit.

-Debout ! Hurla MiraJane.

-Oui, oui, ronchonna Lucy.

La mage passa paresseusement sa main sur son visage et bougonna encore quelques instants entre ses draps. Avant que MiraJane ne s'énerve par la lenteur de son amie et ne la jette littéralement avec violence, dans la salle de bain.

C'est avec un tyran que Lucy se vêtit et déjeuna rapidement, pour se préparer à..

-Non, je n'ai pas très envie, finalement, Mira, soupira Lucy.

Ce matin très tôt, presque tous les voisins de Lucy entendirent un cri strident.

Ainsi, Happy, MiraJane et Lucy se retrouvèrent à faire du shopping dans les rues animées de Magnoria. La matinée défila à la vitesse de la lumière, entre les pauses poisson de Happy, thè de MiraJane et les essayages de Lucy. Entre temps, Wendy et Charuru avaient rejoint la petite troupe, qui avait fini par être surchargé de gros sacs rudement lourds.

Au loin, le mage qui les observait depuis un moment, soupira en croisant les bras.

-Les filles achètent toujours, je te plains mon gars.

Lorsque soudain une voix puissant lui parvint.

-Grey ! Ramène tes fesses !

Le mage de glace, perché sur la plus haute tour de la cathédrale Kaldia, ne bougea pas. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. L'air y était agréable et frais, torse nu, il pouvait donner libre court à sa manie perverse. De son belvédère, il observait la fourmilière Magnoria entrer en effervescence, alors que le clocher de l'église sonnait les neuf heures du matin.

Il bailla, en étirant ses bras.

-Belle journée pour un mariage.

Depuis maintenant un an, la paix était revenu sur le pays de Fiore. Fairy Tail continuait son expansion, avec sa dose de bagarre, de rire, de joie, de peine et de pleure. Le temps n'avait jamais réussit à épuiser la ressource de la guilde, elle restait l'indestructible guilde numéro un de Fiore. Néanmoins, pour les mages le temps ne fut pas clément. Sur certain on pouvait voir leur usure et l'action des actes passés sur leur chair, sur leur stature et leur corps entier. Les vieilles blessures devenues cicatrices, et les larmes sèches des temps tristes. Mais l'action du temps ne possède pas que des désavantages ou des points négatifs. Parfois, à force de côtoyer une personne, on se découvre une affinité particulière avec celle-ci. On apprend à la connaître, à l'apprécier, à la détester, parfois. Un lien presque constant et souvent réciproque se noue entre ces deux individus.

La jalousie apparaît, les sourires niais, et les rougeurs timides. On évolue grâce à ce sentiment de plénitude, cette sécurité qui ne se brise qu'en cas d'absence incertaine. On hésite, on ment, on pleure, on rit, tout cela fait que l'amour naît entre deux personnalités improbables, différentes. Parfois, les miracles peuvent avoir lieu. Parfois on tombe amoureux. On ne le reconnaît pas souvent, mais la douleur est un mal-être de l'amour. Parfois, il arrive que l'on se trompe. Sur le chemin à suivre, les mots à prononcer ou la personne à choisir.

* * *

Maître Makarov connaît tout cela, il est vieux et il est avisé d'écouter ses conseils. Il toussa dans sa barbe devenu bien trop longue pour sa petitesse. Les rides se faisaient plus creuses sur son visage et ses yeux fatigués ne distinguait presque plus la lumière du monde. Il se déplaçait rarement hors de la guilde, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il était fier de ses actions accompli de son vivant, alors il attendait simplement de redevenir poussière. Une poussière que foulerait les générations à venir de mages de Fairy Tail. _Tous de joyeux lurons, pas bien malin_.

Luxus n'avait pas versé une larme, contrairement au reste de la guilde. _Tous de joyeux lurons, pas bien malin_.

Asuka n'était encore qu'une enfant, mais la tristesse l'atteignait justement plus facilement.

-Où est pépé ? Demanda-t-elle à sa mère.

Celle-ci lui sourit, en hoquetant et essuyant son visage.

-Il est éternelle, avait-elle répondu. _Tous de joyeux lurons, pas bien malin_.

Il avait eut droit à une grande cérémonie, ce jour-là, toute la ville s'était drapé de blanc et de bleu-gris, en l'honneur de cet homme honorable, qui avait durant sa vie accomplit bien plus que nécessaire. En tant que l'un des dix mages saints, il fut orné de la médaille du plus haut des distinctement. Il y avait eut beaucoup de monde cette journée-là, beaucoup à l'enterrement venu se recueillir sur la tombe sans corps. Il n'y avait pas de corps, juste un sépulture froide et rigide. Les cendres avaient été répandu dans le vent, sur la tour de la Cathédrale Kaldia. _Tous de joyeux lurons, pas bien malin_.

-Maître Makarov... est dès à présent libre de tout fardeau, avait lançait haut et fort Natsu Dragnir.

_Tous de joyeux lurons, pas bien malin_.

* * *

La guilde de Fairy Tail n'avait pas eut de Maître de Guilde après cela. Personne n'en voulait, pourtant ce n'était pas les candidats qui manquaient, seulement : l'envi. Gildartz en étant que cinquième Maître, n'était pas revenu, il faisait juste quelques simples passages, pas trop longs pas trop courts. Histoire de parler comme au bon vieux temps avec quelques camarades vieillissant tout comme lui. Kana non plus ne restait pas souvent à la guilde, son but avait toujours été son père, et il le sera toujours.

A dire vrai, il y avait beaucoup de mages qui ne rentraient plus à la guilde, à proprement parlé ils faisaient tous de petits passages entre deux missions, mais rien de plus, rien de moins. Chacun devait prendre son envol un jour. Tout comme Macao, et son fils Roméo. Magnoria faisait du mal au vieil homme qu'il était, la mort de sa femme se faisait chaque jour plus présente et la mort du Maître n'avait fait qu'empirer son ressentit. Un jour il avait eut envie de partir, de voyager, de se sentir libre par rapport à l'étreinte éteinte de sa compagne. Il avait prit Roméo, ou plutôt, Roméo l'avait suivit. Cela n'avait pas été un adieu, non loin de là.

Luxus avait vite suivit la marche, le décès de son grand-père et le vide laissait par son père l'avait poussé à partir, plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il voulait se prouver quelque chose, il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais il devait faire autre de chose de sa vie. Être Mage de Fairy Tail n'était plus suffisant, il fallait qu'il recommence. Un peu comme : _à un nouveau départ une nouvelle vie._

De plus les Raijinshu n'avaient plus besoin d'être. Fried devait se rétablir, son idolâtre Luxus avait disparu, et cela il n'y pouvait rien, il devait faire avec, se reconstruire et devenir un autre Fried, une personne plus forte, qui ne se cache pas derrière un modèle. Il avait suffisamment servit Luxus pour savoir qu'il en serait capable désormais. _à un nouveau départ une nouvelle vie._

EverGrenn avait, en quelque sorte, refusé son amour pour Elfman, par la suite ils avaient eut une violente dispute si violente que l'on aurait jamais pu croire cela possible. EverGrenn en avait beaucoup souffert, Elfman faisait comme si de rien n'était. Était-il si fort que cela ? Quant à la jeune femme cela l'avait rongé de l'intérieur, elle avait découvert combien l'amour pouvait être douloureux, si douloureux qu'elle avait fait une dépression, l'empêchant de sortir de chez elle, de manger, de boire. _à un nouveau départ une nouvelle vie._

Après cela, personne ne l'eut cru mais EverGrenn devint une autre personne. Froide, Cruelle, EverRed. Tout à l'opposé de EverGrenn.

Cela démontre que même les mages de Fairy Tail peuvent être confronté à notre réalité, une réalité plus cruelle que bienveillante.

_A un nouveau départ une nouvelle vie._

* * *

Et Erza ?

Et la belle Erza où avait-elle disparue ?

L'amour est quelque chose de douloureux, l'amour signifie aussi mourir à petit feu. Erza était une femme forte, en apparence et dans sa chair. Mais cela ne signifie pas forte pour tout.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre de ce one-shot. J'espère qu'il vous aura fait ressentir les émotions voulu (smile).

Merci de me suivre.


	2. Fire-Shot: Two

Natsu était paresseusement allongé sur son hamac gorgé de trous. Les cordes grinçaient à chacun de ses mouvements brusquement, et l'usure du morceau de tissu se faisait ressentir à chaque fois qu'il se jetait dans celui-ci après chaque mission. Il pouvait le voir, qu'avec le temps ce pauvre et miteux lit était devenu trop grand pour lui, toute sa jambe avant dépassée, et il devait se recroqueviller dans une position bien moins confortable pour pouvoir dormir de tout son corps sur celui-ci. Il n'y avait pas que son lit qui se faisait vieux, sa maison entière devenait un ramassis de bois pourrit à force d'intempéries plus fortes les unes que les autres. Grêle, neige, pluie de chat et de chien. Les hivers rudes et les étés caniculaires.

Le temps avait irrémédiablement passé. Et le corps avait grandit, l'être humain qu'il était, était devenu homme. Oh, mais il n'avait pas physiquement changé, mais son être intérieur avait lui changé. Il était devenu plus réfléchit, il ne réagissait plus désormais au quart de tour. Aux oubliettes le plan OFDT, les plans pêches avec Happy il y en avait eut beaucoup moins, ils avaient été très espacé dans le temps et au fur et à mesure, supprimés. Quant à Happy il ne dormait plus avec son Dragon Slayer, mais ce n'était pas Natsu qui l'avait exigé, c'était Happy qui avait prit cette décision. En partant il lui avait sourit, il lui avait simplement dit dans une maturité presque ahurissante : _tu es un adulte accompli Natsu_. Le dit Natsu avait bien eut du mal à s'habituer au calme de la maisonnette, mais il savait qu'il devait poursuivre son chemin, il savait que des séparations plus ou moins rudes allaient survenir. Mais le premier ne fut pas Happy, mais il ne fut pas pour autant le dernier. La plus dure séparation fut celle avec le Maître. Celle-ci, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Cette fois-là il s'était permit de partager les larmes de ses camarades, de serrer dans ses bras Mirajane, de faire une tape amicale à Luxus, et de dormir avec Lucy et Happy le soir.

Mais Natsu ne fut pas au bout de sa peine. Loin de là. Il découvrit combien la douleur pouvait être d'origine multiple, et que les cicatrices pouvaient être éternelles.

* * *

Gagil était une personne très fier. Si fier qu'il n'aurait pas reconnu avoir cherché un chat tout une nuit, ou avoir besoin d'une présence féminine à ses côtés. _Mais bourrée de cicatrices._

Gagil avait subit beaucoup de perte, bien avant d'entrer à Fairy Tail, il avait vu sa guilde supprimée, son maître se faire emprisonné et radier de l'ordre des Mages Saints. Mais cela ne l'avait pas plus attristé, il s'en fichait plus ou moins, cela lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était entré à Fairy Tail, il avait découvert les camarades, les alliés que l'on souhaite protéger, et tout un tas d'autres sentiments qui le faisaient se sentir si étrange.

Gagil avait été de ceux qui sont restés à Fairy Tail, même après la séparation, même après les pleurs, et même après la mort.

Gagil était une personne fier _mais bourrée de cicatrices._

MiraJane était une femme forte, quoique fragile en apparence, elle avait la carrure d'une personne comme Titania, taillée dans le même bloc, puissante et juste. _Mais bourrée de cicatrices._

Barmaid de la célèbre Fairy Tail, elle avait toujours été l'apparence extérieur de la guilde des Fées. Célèbre mannequin, et mage à la puissance phénoménale, Mirajane était une mage accomplit de rangS. Pourtant, parfois, néanmoins : des douleurs nous atteignent.

La mort du Maître, le désespoir de Elfman, MiraJane avait échoué en tant que sœur, et protectrice. Pourtant, elle le savait, la vieillesse et la jeunesse, cela fait partit de la vie. C'est pourquoi elle essait encore de vivre pleinement, malgré sa souffrance enfouie, MiraJane est une femme très forte. _Mais bourrée de cicatrices._

Les bras de Natsu Dragnir avaient été réconfortants, elle lui avait même demandé plus. Elle le savait que c'était la douleur d'une perte d'un être cher qui lui faisait demander un autre corps pour le sien. Mais elle avait eut honte. Natsu lui avait simplement sourit. Un sourire doux et triste. Un sourire qui avait perdu son âme d'enfant.

_Bourré de cicatrices._

* * *

Erza Scarlett, la dite Titania Reine des Fées. Un surnom qu'on lui avait attribué par rapport à sa puissance. Un surnom qu'elle ne chérissait pas, mais qu'elle ne rejetait pas non plus. Les autres l'appelait ainsi, c'était tout. Erza était Erza. Scarlett était sa couleur de cheveux.

Mais Erza ne s'était jamais battu pour elle. Oh ça non. Il y avait eut Gérald, Simon, Miliana et Wolly. Puis Grand-père Rob, sa première perte. Il y avait eut ensuite le maître Makarov et Fairy Tail. Avec son entrée dans la guilde, il y avait Natsu, Grey, MiraJane, Lisanna, et bien d'autre. Erza s'était toujours battu pour les autres, pour ses amis, mais surtout pour son premier amour. Oh bien sûr, cela n'était pas aussi clair dans son cœur, du moins, jusqu'à la fois où ils avaient presque eut un premier baiser ensemble. Erza avait sentit quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose de nouveau mais en même temps de si vieux et familier. Bien évidemment, il avait maintenant sept ans de plus qu'elle, mais l'âge a-t-il réellement de l'importance dans ce genre de sentiment.

Erza Scarlett, quand était-elle partie ? A la mort du Maître peut être, c'est ce qu'avait supposé Grey. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était une chose dont il s'était convaincu, personne ne pouvait aimer la guilde plus que Erza, il en était sûr, sûr qu'elle aurait toujours été auprès d'eux. Mais dès à présent, le doute s'était peu à peu emparé de son esprit. Alors, il n'avait eut qu'à se convaincre que son amie comptait s'isoler après la mort du Maître et qu'elle allait revenir.

Pourtant les années avaient passé et Erza n'était jamais revenu. Pourquoi ? Toute la guilde le savait, son bien aimé avait rendu l'âme peu de temps après la mort du Maître. Depuis ce jour, plus personne n'avait entendu parler de la célèbre mage Titania Reine des Fées.

La réalité n'était que douleur, avait dit Grey.

-Si la mort est au bout de notre chemin dans cette réalité, je préfère vivre dans mon rêve à jamais, avait-il clamé.

Car désormais, il savait que Erza ne reviendrait jamais. Il savait que cette réalité, que cette mise à mort n'était que le fruit de l'esprit malsain humain. L'humain, qu'il soit mage ou non, ne souhaitait que faire souffrir autrui, pour se protéger de la douleur lui-même, se terrer dans le sang d'innocent, où de condamnés, peu importe que cela soit juste ou non, que la personne soit aimé ou non, ou qu'il ait une famille ou non, seul sa mort pouvait rassasier le bourreau et les spectateurs qui se revitalisaient du meurtre d'un de leur congénère.

Loin d'être des cannibales, ce genre de manifestation était bien pire que le cannibalisme, la mise à mort n'était qu'un événement cherchant à divertir.

-La mort n'est pas un divertissement. Pourquoi, pourquoi ont-ils fait cela ?

Wendy avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour là.

_La mort n'est ni un divertissement, ni une délivrance. Elle est le reflet de la souffrance d'un être. La mort est l'ultime châtiment qu'une personne peut s'infliger à elle-même. C'est prendre la douloureuse décision de terminer sa vie pour en commencer une autre. Peut-être._

Erza n'était décidément pas prête à faire ce genre de sacrifice en la mémoire de son aimé. Certes elle l'aimait de toute son âme, mais il lui avait apprit à s'aimer. _Erza, juste Erza_, avait disparu de la société, bien trop longtemps.

_Erza, juste Erza._

* * *

Les temps étaient durs pour la guilde de Fairy Tail. La tristesse régnait constamment dans les esprits de ses mages. Elle était régit par la douleur et les cicatrices. Des cicatrices devenues éternelles, que le temps lui-même ne pourrait pas apaiser. Visages, sourires, rien ne pouvait être oublié, rien. Le mage Grey Fullbuster l'avait apprit à ces dépends.

Oul, puis Ultear, puis le Maître, Gérald, bien des personnes avaient payé le prix de cette vie. A nul victoire, nul sacrifice ? Qui était l'imbécile qui avait inventé cela. Personne n'avait besoin de découvrir la souffrance et la douleur pour continuer de vivre. Pourtant, lui et tous les autres avaient été forcé de la subir. Bien que le monde soit devenu bon et en paix, ils continuaient à subir les affres de la vie.

Chaque jour, Grey se demandait ce qui allait se passer, qui allait les quitter, qui allait rendre l'âme. Il avait peur, très peur, si peur qu'il ne dormait presque plus. La vie était dure et rude pour Grey Fullbuster, il se demandait combien de temps encore, il pourrait vivre ainsi.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre deux.

Dans celui-ci aussi règne la tristesse. J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu et que vous me suivrez jusqu'à la fin, malgré la trame dramatique que je mets en place.


	3. Fire-Shot: Three

After5 : Je te remercie ici, car je ne pouvais pas te répondre ailleurs (rire). En tout cas, merci pour ta review, elle est, elle aussi, douce à mes yeux, et m'a fait très plaisir. Par contre, je ne pensais pas que mon texte serait comparable à D.H., mais puisque tu le dis, en tout cas je le prend comme un compliment. Merci à toi en tout cas.

* * *

Le soleil n'avait jamais autant luit dans le ciel. Le ciel n'avait jamais été aussi clair. La plaine verdâtre se gorgeait de soleil, sous le vent frais du petit matin.

La maisonnée, où ils avaient élu domicile depuis bien des mois, était loin de toute civilisation, mais si proche de la nature. C'était un endroit magique, pour se retrouver avec soi-même. Prendre un peu de recul vis-à-vis de la vie que l'on a durement mené. Arzack s'occupait comme un homme, à nourrir sa petite famille, quant à Biska elle apprenait à sa fille les rudiments du métier de tireur. La petite Asuka était très épanouie pour son âge, si mature, trop mature pour son âge. Mais cela n'inquiétait guère ses parents après tout il le fallait.

Presque vingt lunes avaient passé depuis le départ de tant de mages de Fairy Tail. Tous en famille vivaient quelque part dans le monde d'EarthLand, pensant tantôt à eux tantôt à ceux qu'ils avaient délaissaient pour réparer leurs fautes ou leurs cicatrices, ne sachant pas comment aborder les sujets sensibles ou même comment revenir sur leurs pas.

Demander pardon n'est pas toujours facile, même si la compréhension est dans le regard des blessés, pardonner ne s'accorde plus aussi facilement.

Un simple _merci_ ne suffit plus. Pourtant, peut être, qu'un jour ce petit mot signifiera plus que le pardon. Peut être qu'un jour, on refera le monde avec ce petit mot.

* * *

Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Juvia ne pensait jamais à se genre de dicton. Elle n'était jamais loin de Grey, oh grand non, jamais.

Du moins, elle faisait tout pour rester près de lui, pour le soutenir en tant qu'ami et le réconforter en tant qu'amante. Juvia se sentait spéciale près de lui, même si pour lui cela ne l'était pas. Elle était simplement heureuse d'être là, ici, avec tout le monde, avec lui.

Pourtant de jour en jour, il ne semblait plus qu'être l'ombre de lui même. Quelque chose manquait dans ses pupilles, une chose qui l'avait séduite dès le premier regard : la _volonté_. Juvia connaissait bien cet état d'âme. Elle l'avait à plusieurs reprises expérimenté, dans la majorité des cas cela était à cause du sentiment amoureux. Juvia ne pouvait que se sentir triste et désemparée pour lui, mais cela était tout. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus ni de moins. Grey devait se retrouver. Tout simplement.

Bien des personnes avaient souffert cette période-ci. Ce fut une année sombre et douloureuse pour chacun des membres de Fairy Tail. Pourtant, certains gardaient foi. Certains imaginaient la vie telle la pluie et les nuages cachant le soleil. _Après la pluie le beau temps_. Était-ce vrai ? Personne ne savait. Ils ne pouvaient plus que espérer.

Bien des personnes avaient souffert comme Juvia ou EverGrenn. Bien des personnes se tourmentaient de tort qu'elles n'avaient pas commis, comme Grey. Sinon, il y avait les personnes comme Happy, à qui la situation échappait presque à chaque fois. Et puis, il y avait les personnes comme MiraJana qui ne faisaient que subir. Ou bien, les personnes comme Natsu, qui restaient fortes quoiqu'il advienne.

Fairy Tail était une richesse en caractère et personnalité. Elle réunissait toutes sortes de mage, petit et grand, puissant ou faible. Telle était Fairy Tail.

* * *

En dehors de Fairy Tail, il y avait aussi eut des peines et des joies. Tel qu'à Blue Pegasus, où le maître Bob restait inconsolable de la mort de son vieil ami. Il lui manquait tant, tant qu'il venait régulièrement à disparaître, et cela depuis l'enterrement du vieux mage.

Ce jour là il y avait été accompagné des Trimens et de Ichiya. La cérémonie avait été sobre et silencieuse, et le recueillement tout aussi triste et monotone. Bob avait beaucoup pleurait, pas sur la tombe vide, mais caché aux yeux de tous. Seul, avec sa tristesse. Bob n'était pas un homme triste, tout au contraire, mais cela était-il seulement en apparence ?

N'importe quel mage de Blue Pegasus aurait répondu que non, que le maître était la joie de vivre, l'incarnation du rire et de la gaieté. Maître Bob était un _joyeux luron_. Or, cela était-il réellement vrai ?

Tout ce que Ichiya savait, était que le maître restait triste au fond de lui, même lorsqu'il souriait et faisait ses danses ridicules, il restait inlassablement et irrémédiablement triste.

De même que Yama-jii, le vieux cuisinier, encore vivant, encore seul, il avait perdu un ami et tant de guerres inutiles. Il songeait réellement avoir raté sa vie, à n'avoir rien fait de réellement utile. Yama-jii était un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus rationnel. Un homme terre à terre, un homme solitaire et rongeait par sa vie dure et inutile.

Grandiné, ou plutôt Polyussica n'avait pas daigné venir à cette cérémonie, d'autant plus qu'elle n'aimait pas les humains. Inutiles dans leurs actions et aussi bêtes que leurs pieds. Makarov n'avait pas besoin de cérémonie ou de pierre tombale, il avait simplement besoin de vivre dans le cœur des vivants, pour que son enseignement perdurent à jamais à travers les générations futures.

* * *

_Bien des peines, bien des joies a accompagné les mages de Fairy tail au travers des années de leur vie. Il y a eut les séparations douloureuses, les morts inutiles, les pleurs incessants._

_Trop de peine, bien trop de peine._

_Pourtant en ce jour, je souhaite que tous retrouvent leur sourire d'antan, de cette époque révolue, où nous tous, Mages de Fairy Tail et Mages de toutes guildes avions en nous cette flamme, cette flamme éternelle qu'est la joie de vivre, qu'est le bonheur pour lequel nous nous sommes battus ardemment. _Cria haut et fort Natsu Dragnir._ J'aimerais, non, je souhaiterais du plus profond de mon cœur, que en ce jour qui est le nôtre, à Lucy et moi, vous soyez heureux, pas seulement pour nous, mais pour vous, car nous sommes à nouveau réunis. Pour toujours et à jamais, Mages !_

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre trois et le dernier, mais pas d'inquiétude, je pense faire un épilogue bien long pour expliquer tout cela. Du moins pour mettre au clair ce qui ne l'ai pas, en tout cas je remercie ceux qui me suivent. Mais après, il y a une différence entre ce que je dis et ce que je fais, je promet un épilogue, mais peut être que vous aurait plus. Plus de suspens sur cette histoire. En tout cas, cela dépendra de vous, si vous êtes nombreux à demander plus de chapitre, eh bien, vous les aurez... peut être ...


End file.
